Tucker's Fairy Godparent
by Luiz4200
Summary: When Tucker's desire of having a Fairy Godparent is heard by a certain ghost, let's just say things are going to be interesting. I'm trying to focus on the Dp aspect but FFN insists on putting FOP as first category regardless of my choice.
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents or any character from any of the series.**

**Tucker's Fairy Godparent**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

Tucker and Danny are chatting via the web. "Danny, any idea on why Sam isn't with us?"

"She told me something about a camp where she can't contact us." Danny answers. "I think her parents sent her there to keep her from us."

"Killjoys." Tucker comments.

"I know." Danny replies. "So, what are you doing, Tucker?"

"Just checking Mr. Crocker's website." Tucker answers.

"Who's Mr. Crocker, Tucker?" Danny asks.

"He's a schoolteacher from Dimmsdale Elementary School who believes Fairy Godparents are real." Tucker explains.

"Dimmsdale?" Danny asks. "Isn't it that Californian town that was almost hit by a meteor that mysteriously vanished?"

"Exactly, Danny." Tucker replies.

"But why do you think his website is so interesting, Tucker?" Danny asks.

"Well, ever since our first meeting with Desiree I thought it better to study all about magical wish granters." Tucker answers. "Hey, do you think Timmy Turner really has Fairy Godparents?"

"Tuck, I have no idea of who this Timmy Turner is but I'm sure Fairy Godparents don't exist." Danny replies. "I mean, ghosts and genies are one thing but even I can't believe fairies exist."

"Too bad." Tucker comments. "I wish I had a Fairy Godparent."

Danny then feels his ghost sense. "Not her. Not her." Danny pleads. Desiree then appears. "So you wished, so it shall be."

From his bedroom, Tucker sees a green light from Danny's bedroom and then a 9-ball hits his head. The ball breaks itself in half and pink smoke leaves it. What Tucker sees surprises him the most.

**Did you like this prologue? Please review.**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Tucker closes his eyes and opens them again so he'll be sure he's not hallucinating. Danny Fenton, despite not being in ghost form, is floating in front of him. And wearing a crown, a pair of wings and holding a wand. "Dude, what happened with you?" Tucker asks.

"Desiree was hearing when you wished for a Fairy Godparent, Tuck." Danny explains. "And now I'm your Fairy Godparent."

"No kidding." Tucker exclaims.

"For real." Danny replies. "And, since Fairy Godparents are supposed to grant wishes, you know what to do, right?" He asks, hoping Tucker will wish him back to normal.

"I sure know." Tucker replies with a malicious smile. "I wish I had a million dollars."

"Tucker!"

"I made the wish now you have to grant it, Danny." Tucker replies.

"WRONG!" The two boys hear someone yell. Suddenly they are surrounded by a pink cloud that soon vanishes, leaving them not inside Tucker's room but in what seems to be a military facility. With them is a huge man whose muscles, size and mean face could intimidate Dash. The man is wearing another crown and holding a huge wand.

"I felt a disturbance at the fairy force and tracked the source to you both." The huge man explains and then points at Danny. "You. How did you become a fairy, you puny ghost boy?"

"A ghost genie named Desiree overheard Tucker wishing for a Fairy Godparent and... did you say 'ghost' boy???" Danny asks, horrified.

"Yes, I've felt your ghost powers as well." The huge man explains. "By the way, we still haven't introduced ourselves. I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe."

Neither Danny nor Tucker felt like willing to dispute Jorgen's claim. "Hi." Danny timidly replies. "My name is Danny Fenton and this is my friend Tucker Foley."

"And why did you say I was wrong by telling Danny he should grant me that wish?" Tucker asks. "Isn't he supposed to grant me every wish I make since he's now my Fairy Godparent?"

"Not _every_ wish." Jorgen explains. "There are rules."

"Which rules?" Tucker asks.

"These." Jorgen replies as he POOFs a copy of Da Rules in front of them.

'_That's the biggest rule book I ever saw and from someone who already saw Walker's, that means something.'_ Danny thinks to himself.

"And why can't I wish for a million dollars?" Tucker asks.

"Because granting that wish would be counterfeiting." Jorgen explains.

"Danny could use his magic to make me win the lottery." Tucker suggests.

"Fairy magic can't be used to obtain unfair advantage in competitions." Jorgen angrily replies.

"In that case, I wish Paulina would love me." Tucker asks.

"That's also against Da Rules." Jorgen yells. "You can't magically force a person to fall in love."

"Mr. Von Strangle, I admit these rules are good but, how do you guys remember all of them and avoid mistakenly use the wands for something illegal?" Danny asks out of mild curiosity.

"This is no trouble." Jorgen answers with a happier tone. "All fairy wands come with failsafes to prevent them from being used to break Da Rules. However, there are some rules that don't need wands to be broken and the most important of them is never tell other humans you have a Fairy Godparent. If Tucker fails to keep people from finding out you're his Fairy Godparent you'll be taken away from him forever and I'll make him forget he ever had a fairy."

"What do you mean 'taken away'?" Danny asks, worried.

"When the Fairy Godparent/godchild relationship ends, the fairy is taken back to Fairy World to wait until being assigned to another godchild or then seek for another job around here anyway." Jorgen explains. "In your case, you'd forced to attend Fairy Academy, then Fairy High School and eventually get a job."

"You can't do this." Danny pleads. "People will miss me back home."

"No, they will not." Jorgen replies with his usual hard tone. "Because then I'll create a new Danny Fenton that will be identical to your former self in looks, memory, personality and ghost powers."

"What?" A shocked Danny asks.

"Come on, Danny." Tucker replies. "That guy is obviously bluffing."

Jorgen then snaps his fingers causing another Tucker to appear. "Hi. My name is Tucker Foley. TF for 'too fine'." The other Tucker comments and then vanishes.

"Do I really sound that lame?" Tucker asks and Danny nods.

"But, Mr. Von Strangle, can't Tucker wish me to be human again?" Danny asks.

"NO!" Jorgen yells. "You must seek a hearing with the Fairy Council or then find a genie and make a wish on a way that can't be twisted in any way."

"Isn't Desiree the only one like that?" Tucker asks.

"The only thing making her different from other genies is that she's a ghost one, which only requires her to grant wishes regardless of who makes them while living genies follow the old routine of granting three wishes to the ones who rub their lamp or bottle." Jorgen explains. "And even they tend to twist the wishes whenever they got a chance. In fact, a kid who wished for his father to have a billion dollars saw his father being arrested for counterfeiting so, don't even think about circumventing this part of Da Rules."

"Okay." Tucker replies, disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Oh, I was almost forgetting about the other rules that might be broken without need for a wand." Jorgen adds. "Fairy Godparents cannot tell their godchildren about the identities of other godchildren. If a godchild learns on their own about the identity of another one its okay and the fairy will be allowed to tell everything else they know about the godchild." He then POOFs a smaller version of Da Rules. "This contains all important details Fairy Godparents should know. Study them."

"Okay." Danny replies. "But how do I keep people from seeing my crown and my wings?"

"Page one tells it." Jorgen answers. "And now go home." Jorgen says and then BOOMs them back to Tucker's room.

**I hope nobody minds the lenght. Please review.**


	3. Pondering

**Chapter 3: Pondering**

Danny spends the next few moments reading Jorgen's guidebook. "Tucker, I can't cope with being a fairy."

"Actually, despite all those rules, I think I'm gonna enjoy it." Tucker comments. "I wish I had some lemonade."

"Now I know how Desiree feels." Danny bitterly comments to himself while using his wand to grant Tucker's wish. POOF. A lemonade jar appears. "More ice on this jar, please." Danny grants the additional wish.

"And I also wish I had a cup." Tucker says and Danny grants.

Danny then POOFs a cup for himself. "May I have at least some lemonade too?"

"POOF your own, Danny." Tucker replies. Danny then POOF his lemonade. _"Selfish brat."_ Danny mutters to himself. _"Do all Fairy Godparents must endure this kind of behavior?"_

A piece of paper is POOFed in front of Danny. It says _"You don't know the half of it. Signed: Jorgen."_

"Tucker, instead of bossing me around, why don't we study for tomorrow's test?" Danny suggests.

"What for?" Tucker replies. "I wish I'd ace that test."

Danny raises his wand to grant the wish but, to his pleasure and Tucker's dismay, the wand fizzles. A copy of Da Rules appears. "Well, according to Da Rules, fairy magic can't be used to cheat on tests."

"No fair." Tucker angrily replies. "Why can't we have a snow day like the one Bart Simpson got when he prayed in... wait a minute, who said I can't? Danny, I wish tomorrow was Snow Day in Amity Park."

Not wanting to take the test either (or endure Dash take out another failing grade on him), Danny happily grants the wish. A POOF cloud appears but they see no snow or anything different at all.

"Hey, what happened?" Tucker asks.

Da Rules appears again and Danny reads it. "According to Da Rules, when something is wished to happen at some specific time, it'll only happen at the specific time." Danny explains.

"Huh?"

"You wished for Snow Day to take place tomorrow so only then the snow will appear." Danny explains.

"Okay."

"Now we must use the extra time to ponder a solution for this problem." Danny suggests.

"Well, you may keep reading that guidebook for a solution." Tucker replies. "Meanwhile, I wish for a hamburger."

Danny grants the hamburger.

**No, this is not a Danny Phantom/The Simpsons crossover. Tucker watches The Simpsons, a series created by Matt Groening and developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and Sam Simon. Please review.**


	4. Snow Day

**Chapter 4: Snow Day**

"Here is Lance Thunder, live from Amity Park, where it's mysteriously snowing." Lance Thunder announces. "The authorities are baffled at this. With me is Mayor Vlad Masters, who wants to give an official statement."

"Thank you, Lance." Vlad replies. "As we all know, nothing in Amity Park should come as a big surprise as we're used to attacks from various ghosts with various powers."

"Wouldn't it be result of another failed weather experiment, Mr. Mayor?" Lance Thunder asks.

"I've learned my lesson about messing up with Mother Nature's balance, Lance." Vlad angrily replies.

A city hall employee suddenly shows up with a cell phone. "Sorry for interrupt but a Mr. Denzel Crocker, from Dimmsdale, California, claims to know the cause of this mysterious Snow Day."

Vlad answers the phone call. "Mr. Crocker, I presume you wanna speak in private."

"No, Mr. Mayor." Crocker replies. "I want everyone to recognize my brilliance."

"Fine." Vlad replies and then changes the mode of his cell phone. "Now what do you know about this mysterious snow?"

"Mr. Mayor, this snow has a simple and logical explanation." Crocker announces. "Some student, not desiring to attend classes today, wished it was Snow Day and got this wish granted by... FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! And, as soon as a similar event happens in Dimmsdale, I'll have proof Timmy Turner, one of my students, also has... FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

At their respective homes, each member of Team Phantom reacts to this interview. Sam Manson, who doesn't know about Tucker and Danny, believes that the magic came from Desiree but that Crocker is otherwise right. Tucker, who knows both Denzel Crocker and Timmy Turner from the website wwwdotfairiesarerealdotwand, isn't worried since he doesn't expect Crocker to be taken seriously. Danny, however, is too worried. He even calls Tucker on the web.

"Hi, Danny." Tucker answers.

"Tuck," Danny is interrupted when Sam enters the online chat. "Hi, boys."

"Hi, Sam." The two boys reply. "How are you doing."

"Worried." Sam replies. "Desiree is at large again."

"Huh?" Danny asks, confused.

"You know, that theory that Crocker guy came up with." Sam explains. "He might be dellusional about fairies but he might be right about the rest." She then notices Danny and Tucker gulping. "You guys have something to do with it, right?"

"You don't know the half of it." Tucker comments, earning a glare from his Fairy Godparent.

Sam decides to lecture the boys. "Tucker, do you realize how lucky we are Desiree didn't come up with a snow monster?"

Her lecture is interrupted by her mother. "Sammykins, you shouldn't be talking to those people."

"Mom, _those people_ are my best friends." Sam angrily replies.

"You could have better friends if you dressed and acted like a proper lady, Sammykins." Sam's mother replies and then turns off her computer.

"Phew, that was close." Tucker comments.

"Tell me about it." Danny angrily replies. "You must keep your mouth shut."

"Or we could avoid it by having a tour at Fairy World." Tucker suggests. "I wonder if the fairy girls are cute."

"And I wonder if there are therapists on Fairy World." Danny replies. "We need this day off to study for the test. And how would we keep our parents from missing us?"

"You could make clones of us, Danny." Tucker replies. "Like Jorgen said."

"And I bet you'd let the clone take the test for you. Right?" Danny replies.

"Actually, I was thinking about letting the clones study for us and then transfer their memories to us." Tucker explains. "What does Da Rules say about it?"

Danny checks it and sees no problem. "Okay. Let's so it."

Later, Danny POOF himself and Tucker next to Fairy World sign. "Wow. A raibow bridge." Danny comments.

"Danny, do you think Fairy girls are cute?" Tucker asks.

"Well, as long as they aren't muscular like Jorgen." Danny replies, making Tucker shiver at the thought.

What they don't know is that Vlad Masters was observing the events back in Amity Park thanks to his robot spies. "Incredible. I knew I should've expect something unusual when I found out about Desiree overhearing Tucker wishing for a Fairy Godparent but I never knew it could give Daniel the power to make perfect clones. I need it so I can finally have the perfect son. A perfect clone of Daniel."

**Please Review.**


	5. Fairy World

**Chapter 5: Fairy World**

"Danny, where should we go first?" Tucker asks.

"Look." Danny points. "There's a tour bus. We could take it." He suggests.

"Okay." Tucker replies and they board the bus.

"Welcome to Fairy World Tour Bus." The guide announces and then notices Tucker. "Hey, aren't you a human?"

"Yes." Tucker answers. "What's wrong with that?"

"We're not too welcoming of humans who don't have Fairy Godparents." The guide harshly announces.

"But I have a Fairy Godparent. Danny." Tucker says as he points to Danny.

"Prove it." The guide replies. "Make a wish."

"Okay." Tucker replies. "I wish I had chocolate ice cream."

Danny picks his wand and grants the wish. "Sorry about that." The guide comments. "We've increased the security ever since Denzel Crocker came to Fairy World pretending to be an imp."

"Really?" Tucker asks, shocked. "Has Denzel Crocker ever been here?"

"Yes." The guide explains. "If not for the help of a boy genius from another dimension, Crocker would have stolen our magic. But that's not time to talk about this. Let's see Fairy World."

They pass in front of Fairy Academy, where they see some privates trying to improve their aim. "It's okay. You're here to learn." The drill sergeant tells the recruits after they accidentally hit him.

After that, they go to other attractions. "This is the Pointy Crown, a restaurant where the most famous fairies eat." The guide then sees Blonda entering. "That's TV's Blonda, the star of the soap opera All My Biceps and, despite it, the only fairy in Fairywood who doesn't have a Zappy. The other passengers start taking photos.

"Gee, I wish I had brought my camera." Tucker sarcastically comments. Danny grants the wish. "Danny, have you ever heard about a little thing named sarcasm?"

"Don't blame your Fairy Godparent, kid." The guide replies. "You said 'I wish', and, since it wasn't against Da Rules, he had to grant."

"Okay." Tucker says as he decides to take some photos. He then notices a building with a huge tooth-saped sign carrying the initials TFE. "Hey, what's that?" He asks.

"That's the headquarters of Tooth Fairy Enterprises." The guide answers. "There's so many more human kids nowadays than when she started business the tooth buying process is automatic now. Whenever a kid places a tooth under a pillow, Tooth Fairy Enterprises replaces it with a quarter." He then notices the Tooth Fairy appearing. "Oh, here's the Tooth Fairy."

"Finally a good-looking fairy girl." Tucker comments while staring at the Tooth Fairy. "Is she available?"

"No." The guide replies. "She's married to Jorgen Von Strangle."

Tucker moans. Later, he spots a spa. "That's Fairy World Springs Spa." The guide explains. "It's so popular people need to make reservations with at least two months in advance."

Tucker then notices Danny staring at a factory. "Danny, what are you staring at?"

"That's the string factory." The guide answers. "We love string."

"YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Tucker yells as the bus is about to crash. Alerted by Tucker's scream, the bus driver narrowly avoids disaster.

"That would be the third time this week." The guide comments. "Thank you, Tucker."

"You're welcome." Tucker replies and then notices a truck with "Garbage Incorporated" written on it. "What's that?"

"It's just a trash pick-up." The guide replies as if just stating the obvious. "Don't you humans have it back in your own world?"

"Yes but, I thought you fairies didn't need it." Tucker explains. "I mean, can't you simply POOF your garbage away?"

"No." The guide explains. "When the garbage decomposes, the same thing happens to fairy magic used on it. It becomes stank magic. It's effects are unpredictables and only experts are able to stop it. One of them is Big Daddy, head of Garbage Incorporated, the company hired to clean up our streets. They make our garbage, and our troubles if you know what I mean, disappear." As they pass Garbage Incorporated's headquarters and notice a picture of Big Daddy, Danny and Tucker understand.

Later, they notice a mattress factory with a sing Tucker recognizes. "The Mattress King? I've seen an ad of his when my family went to California for a vacation. How come?"

"The Mattress King is, in fact, the Sandman." The guide explains. "All sleep-related wishes need his approval."

A few minutes later, the bus stops at Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker, announces a ten-minute stop and suggests the passengers to enjoy the April Fool's jokes. There, Danny and Tucker meet Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Foley!" Jorgen exclaims. "I see you've decided to know more of Fairy World."

"Yeah." Tucker replies.

"Mr. Von Strangle, do you always come here?" Danny asks.

"Yeah." Jorgen happily answers. "My wife and I come here every week." He says and then shows the Tooth Fairy. "Tooth Fairy, these are Danny and his godchild, Tucker Foley. Danny, Tucker, this is my wife, the Tooth Fairy." They all exchange compliments. After that, Danny and Tucker see Fairywood and then get back home, where their clones greet them.

"So, what's been happening back here?" Danny asks his clone.

**Please Review.**


	6. Clone Tales

**Chapter 6: Clone Tales**

After the original Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley leave Amity Park, their clones start covering for them.

"Okay, Tucker. Let's start studying." Danny's clone says.

"What for?" Tucker's clone asks. "We're not the ones who have tests to take. Our originals are probably gonna dispose of us anyway."

"Actually, according to that manual Jorgen Von Strangle gave my original self, we'll be sent to Unwish File." Danny's clone replies.

"No offence, Danny, but I'm not looking forward this." Tucker's clone comments.

"Don't worry, Tucker." Danny's clone replies. "My original self won't let anything happen..." Danny's clone's ghost sense goes off. "Uh-oh. Ghost problem."

Skulker then appears. "Skulker, why don't you give up?" Danny's clone asks. "How many times have you ever tried to capture me?"

"Technically zero, clone whelp." Skulker answers, shocking the two clones. "Now I'm gonna hang your pelt at my wall."

"Ewwwwww." The clones reply.

"I wish Skulker was gone." Tucker's clone comments.

"I don't have Fairy powers, Tucker." Danny's clone replies and then starts fighting Skulker the old-fashioned way. Meanwhile Tucker's clone uses his PDA to interfere with Skulker's armor (again), forcing him to leave. "When will I get rid of thisssss?" Skulker moans.

Vlad Plasmius then appears. "Good work, little badger." He comments.

"What do you want here, Plasmius?" Danny's clone asks, hate obvious in his voice.

"At first, I'm here to congratulate you for passing the test." Vlad calmly answers. "Sure, you're physically Daniel's perfect clone but I had to test you for other aspects as well. And you passed. If you have the original Daniel's memories, you must know I've tried to make a perfect clone of his but failed. I'd try again but there you are. Why, you know Daniel won't let you replace him on a permanent basis. Why don't you become my son?"

"Because my original self is right." Danny's clone answers. "You _are_ a seriously crazed-up fruitloop."

"I'll give you a time to think about my offer, Daniel." Vlad comments and then leaves.

"If it means not having Vlad around, the Unwish File doesn't sound that bad." Tucker's clone comments.

They spend the rest of the afternoon studying until Danny and Tucker come back. "So, what's been happening back here?" Danny asks his clone.

The clones tell about Skulker and Plasmius. "You're just making it up as an excuse not to study, right?" Tucker asks.

"Well, I'd expect this from _your_ clone." Danny comments, earning a glare from his godchild.

"Seriously, Danny." Danny's clone replies. "Vlad still wants a perfect clone of yours and probably knows you have the means to create one."

Back at his office, Vlad ponders about what to de next when his secretary calls him via intercom. "Mr. Mayor, a Mr. Denzel Crocker is here to see you."

"Excellent." Vlad comments."

**Please Review.**


	7. Fruitloops and Crockpots

**Chapter 7: Fruitloops and Crockpots**

"Mr. Crocker, it's a pleasure to meet you." Vlad comments.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Mayor." Crocker replies. "I'm glad to finally meet someone who takes me seriously about... FAIRIES!!!"

Vlad hardly hides his shock at Crocker's spazz. "Honestly, Mr. Crocker, if someone last week had told me Fairy Godparents are real, I wouldn't believe. But now I not only believe them but I know a boy who became a fairy when a ghost genie heard someone wishing for a Fairy Godparent."

"Oh, yeah." Crocker replies. "I've heard that. Genies are known for liking to twist the wishes. People usually make a bad choice of words while making wishes."

"We never know what we want." Vlad comments. "But let's get back to Fairies. How do we capture them?"

"Capturing a fairy requires the proper equipment." Crocker explains and then pulls his trunk. "And I have it right here." He opens his trunk to pick a weapon. "Mind-protecting helmet? No. Infra-red googles? No. Mechanical baby? No." He then picks up a butterfly net. "Yes!!!"

"A butterfly net?" Vlad asks, shocked.

"I know. I know." Crocker replies. "At first, anybody would say it's just an ordinary net."

Vlad nods in agreement.

"Well, it _is_." Crocker confirms. "But that's the beauty of it. Fairy magic does not affect butterfly nets. Place one fairy within one and they won't be able to use their magic to escape. Hwahahahahahahahahahaha. FAIRIES!!!"

"Mr. Crocker, you are crazy." Vlad angrily replies. "Get out of my office."

Once Crocker heads back to his van, he mutters to himself. (and whoever is around) "Stupid Mayor. He doesn't understand. However, now I know there's A FAIRY GODPARENT in Amity Park, all I need to find it is my fairy-tracking device and my "Unsuspecting Van", now equipped for travelling on snow since I knew it was just a matter of time until a kid with fairies wished for a snow day. Then I, Mr. Crocker, will be the supreme magical ruler of the universe. New World Order! New World Order! New..." He then notices the people staring at him. "Oh, never mind."

Crocker then goes to Tucker's home, where Tucker, Danny and Sam (who just recently joined the boys) are studying. Crocker is now scanning the house. "Soon, my fairy detector will be able to tell me which boy became a FAIRY GODPARENT!!!" The screen then shows a picture of Danny Fenton. "Hmmmmmmmm. A teenager?" He then stares at Danny and then at the butterfly net. "Drat. I'm gonna need a bigger net." The "Unsuspecting Van" then leaves.

Back at the Mayor's Mansion, Vlad is thinking about his next move.

"Boss, what about that huntress, Ms. Doombringer?" One of Vlad's Ecto-Americans suggests.

"Nah, I've seen too many of those weirdoes." Vlad sadly replies.

"Where?" Another Ecto-American asks. "On a mirror?" Said Ecto-American earns a blast from Vlad.

**Please Review.**


	8. Crocker Meets Danny

**Chapter 8: Crocker Meets Danny**

In the next day, Crocker follows Danny to Amity Park's city park. Fortunately for Crocker, Danny goes to a secluded area where there's nobody but them. Danny was distracted pondering about his current status as a fairy when Crocker places him within his big net. "Gotcha, Fairy."

"What?" A shocked Danny asks.

"Exactly." Crocker happily replies. "I, Mr. Crocker, have found out you're a FAIRY and then managed to find a butterfly net big enough to capture you. Now, you cannot use your fairy powers to escape."

"You're crazy." Danny replies.

"Says you." Crocker yells. "And several professional psychiatrists."

"But what exactly do you want, Crocker?" Danny asks.

"Well, fairy, I want to use your magic to take over the world, of course." Crocker answers, while Danny tries to POOF himself away but learns Crocker was right about fairy magic not working within butterfly nets. "And destroy Timmy Turner for keeping me from capturing his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"I thought you'd try to wish for something reasonable like having your ears on your head like everyone else instead of your neck." Danny comments, while using a smaller version of his ghost ray to cut down the net without Crocker noticing it.

"Why does everybody picks on my ears?" Crocker moans. He then notices Danny is escaping. "My net! My FAIRY!!!"

"Crocker, I never thought I'd say it about anyone but you need more therapy than Plasmius." Danny comments as he runs away to where Crocker cannot attack him without witnesses.

Dejected, Crocker looks at his net. "How could he have escaped?" Crocker asks. "No fairy should be able to use their powers from inside butterfly nets. I'm sure of... What is THAT?" He asks, noticing some green goo on the cuts. One of his devices describes the goo as ectoplasm. "Ectoplasm? There's only one explanation for this. While messing around his parents' laboratory, Danny Fenton touched some invention that uses a lot of ectoplasm, contaminating him and giving him ghost powers, which means I need a ghost-proof net."

Unbeknownst to either Danny or Crocker, one of Vlad's spy bugs was watching him. "I must admit this Crocker guy is more competent than I thought." Vlad comments. "Perhaps I shouldn't have dismissed him. Let's just watch. For a while."

Later on, Danny meets Tucker and tells him about what happened. "Wow, that Crocker is smarter than I thought." Tucker comments. "Let me check it on his website."

"What for?" Danny asks. "You don't think Crocker is crazy enough to divulge his plans, do you?"

"Believe me." Tucker replies as he enters Crocker's website. "He _is_. Crocker always divulges his findings. Oh, there it is." He says and then reads from Crocker's file. _"Daniel Fenton, boy turned Fairy Godparent by a ghost genie who overheard somebody wishing for a Fairy Godparent. After I, Mr. Crocker, managed to find a butterfly net big enough to capture him, he surprisingly escapes. After inspecting the net's cuts, I've found ectoplasm on them. Because of that, I, Mr. Crocker, believe Daniel Fenton acquired ghost powers on some sort of accident at his parents' laboratory, meaning I'll need a ghost-proof butterfly net to capture him. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha."_

"Why are you laffing, Tucker?" Danny asks.

"I was just reading from his file." Tucker explains.

"The guy writes his sinister laughter?" Danny asks, surprised. "I was right about him being crazier than Plasmius."

"Crazy or not, he managed to find out you have ghost powers sooner then everybody else who have hunted you." Tucker replies.

"True." Danny sadly comments.

"Danny, if Crocker discovered you're a fairy, how come that Jorgen guy didn't take you away?" Tucker asks.

"The idea is not letting anyone know you have a Fairy Godparent." Danny explains. "Since Crocker didn't find out who my godchild is, we're still off the hook."

"Okay." Tucker replies.

"But we still must be wary." Danny warns.

"I know. Who knows what Crocker's next move is gonna be." Tucker comments.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie hear the door bell. Jack answers it. "Who's there?"

"Hello, Mr. Fenton." Crocker replies. "My name is Denzel Crocker and I need your help with a ghost problem."

**Please Review.**


	9. Working With the Enemy

**Chapter 9: Working With the Enemy**

"Which kind of ghost problem, Mr. Crocker?" Jack asks.

"I'm a fairy hunter, Mr. Fenton." Crocker explains. "And, on my fairy hunting, I, Mr. Crocker, found out a fairy who possesses ghost powers." He then shows his damaged net. "I had captured a fairy within this butterfly net since fairies can't use their powers from within them but one of them managed to escape and I've found ectoplasm in the net. I would like a net this big, but ghost-proof."

"Fine." Jack replies. "But on one condition. I want to analyze that ghost fairy myself."

"Okay." Crocker replies. "Fools. They have no idea I, Mr. Crocker, intend to use that ghost fairy's powers to rule the Earth." He adds, ignoring the fact they're listening to him. "Hwahahahahahahahahahaha."

"What did you say?" Jack asks, confused.

"Uh, never mind." Crocker answers. "I'm also a schoolteacher and I was thinking at a play where I'm a megalomaniac."

"Wow. Nice acting." Jack happily replies.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" Crocker asks and the Fentons give him the directions. Once he enters there, he prepares one of his memo tapes. "Excellent. If at least they knew the ghost fairy I, Mr. Crocker, am hunting is their own son. New World Order! New World Order!" He exclaims unaware Jazz was hearing it from the door.

She then runs to her bedroom and phones Danny. "Danny, you're in trouble. A Denzel Crocker is here and asked Mom and Dad to build a ghost-proof butterfly net."

"What?!" Danny asks, shocked.

"Yeah, and I overheard him yelling something about you being a ghost _and_ a fairy." Jazz adds, much to Danny's horror. "Do you know why he'd believe you're a fairy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it by phone." Danny replies. "Just wait until I get home."

He then turns off his cell phone. "So, what happened, Danny?"

"Crocker went to my parents to ask for a ghost-proof butterfly net." Danny explains. "He didn't tell them about me but Jazz overheard something about me being a ghost and a fairy. I said I'd go home to tell her."

"What will you do, Danny?" A worried Tucker asks. "POOF yourself back to Fentonworks?"

"Yes, but not now." Danny explains.

"But what about Da Rules?" Tucker asks.

"As long as I don't expose my godchild's identity, I can tell her all I know without breaking Da Rules." Danny explains.

"Okay." Tucker replies. "As for now, I wish I had this new PDA model." He says as he shows its picture on a magazine. Danny grants the wish. "With or without a million dollars, Fairy Godparents rock!" Tucker exclaims.

"Whatever." Danny replies. "Let's see Jazz." He then uses his wand to watch a scene of Jazz reading psychology books. "That figures." He then POOFs himself into Jazz's room, much to her surprise and shock.

"Danny, how did you do so?" Jazz asks.

"Well, I used my fairy powers." Danny sheepishly replies.

"How did...?" Jazz asks.

"Please, don't try to find out who but, Desiree overheard someone wishing for a Fairy Godparent." Danny pleads.

"Why not?" Jazz asks.

"If someone finds out, I'll be taken back to Fairy World." Danny explains.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean there are other fairies around?" Jazz asks. A BOOM is heard.

"DANNY FENTON! YOU TOLD YOUR SECRET!" Jorgen yells.

"I didn't tell who my godchild is." Danny replies.

"Okay, then." Jorgen calmly replies.

"Wait a minute." Jazz interrupts and then points at Jorgen. "Are you a _fairy_?"

"Of course I am." Jorgen angrily replies. "Don't you see my big wand or my stupid puny crown?"

"Danny does not have any of those." Jazz replies.

"That's because he's disguised as his former half-ghost half-human self." Jorgen explains. "Danny, show them what you really look like as a fairy."

Danny then makes his crow, his wand and his wings appear. "Cool. But, shouldn't he also have wings?" Jazz asks.

"Those things are too girly for me, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe." Jorgen replies.

"Mr. Von Strangle, I understand if you fairies want to remain secret but will it really be necessary to take Danny away from us if someone discovers his godchild?" Jazz asks.

"In order for you to understand, lemme show this video I like to call, Abracatastrophe." He then BOOMs a DVD of Crocker using a butterfly net to capture a Fairy Godparent named Wanda. Crocker then uses her power to brainwash the humanity into becoming his slaves. "Sure, everything went back to normal. Wanda and her husband, Cosmo, changed everything back to normal and erased this from the memories of every human except their godchild. Not even Crocker remembers what he did."

Both Danny and Jazz are shocked. Mostly Danny. He already knew Crocker was up to no good but knowing what his fairy powers can be used for makes him afraid of himself.

"And that's why we fairies try to stay hidden from all humans but our godchildren." Jorgen adds. "You might have been trusted with our secret but you must promise not to tell anybody." He demands and Jazz agrees.

"Fine." Jorgen replies and BOOMs himself away.

"Danny, what are we gonna do about that?" Jazz asks. "Can't we find a way to bring you back to normal?"

"Unless the Fairy Council decides to interfere, the only way is to find either Desiree or some living genie and wish myself back to normal on a way the genies can't twist." Danny explains.

"Can't this godchild of yours wish for one genie?" Jazz asks.

"Do you think we never thought about that?" Danny asks in reply. Jazz glares at him. "Okay, you're right." Danny then checks on his manual. "Okay, genie magic overrides mine so we can't."

"FAIRIES!" They hear Crocker yell. "I smell a FAIRY upstairs."

"If they ask for me, I'm at Tucker's." Danny replies, lifts his wand and then POOFs himself away. Crocker then bursts in Jazz's bedroom. "Mr. Crocker, how dare you enter a lady's bedroom like that?"

"I agree with my daughter, Mr. Crocker." Maddie replies.

"But there's a fairy around here. I smell it." Crocker replies.

"Oh, the fairy went awat through that window." Jazz lies.

"You won't escape me, fairy." Crocker announces as he jumps the window and falls into the garden.

"I'd never do something that stupid." Jack comments, earning glares from Maddie and Jazz. "Again." He adds, annoyed.

**Please Review.**


	10. Crocker’s Last Stand

**Chapter 10: Crocker's Last Stand**

That night, at Fentonworks, all humans and a half-ghost are peacefully sleeping when an "Unsuspecting Van" parks around.

"Excellent." Crocker comments. "Now, all I must do is quietly enter Fenton's bedroom and capture him so I'll change from a second rate and constantly mocked elementary schoolteacher to a first rate, not constantly mocked, supreme magical ruler of the universe." He then picks the Crocker hook and crashes into Danny's bedroom just like he once did to Timmy's. "Danny Fenton, you are mine."

"Are you crazy?" Danny asks. "Forget it. Of course you are."

"It won't matter." Crocker replies. "Not after I capture you."

Danny uses his ghost powers to phase himself out of his bedroom and then starts running away with Crocker chasing him. "Get back here, ghost fairy."

"Did anyone say ghost?" Jack asks, quickly leaving his bedroom. He then notices Crocker. "What's going on here?"

"Dad, that crazy man thinks I'm a fairy _AND_ a ghost." Danny explains.

"Mr. Fenton, I don't THINK!" Crocker replies. "I KNOW he's a fairy and a ghost."

"You crazy guy. Get out of my house and leave my son alone." Jack demands and then starts beating him until Crocker flees.

"Jack, what's going on?" Maddie asks as the noise wakes her up.

Jack then explains all that happened. "And to think I used to respect him"

In the next morning, Danny relays the events to Tucker. "It asks for a celebration, Danny. I wish I had some ice cream."

Danny grants the wish. "Thanks, Danny. Now, to humiliate Dash, I wish I could outdo him at the football tryouts."

"Sorry, Tuck." Danny replies. "The more I'd like to see Dash humiliated, it's against Da Rules to give anyone unfair advantage."

"Come on, Danny." Tucker pleads. "Who's gonna mind about Rules?"

"Jorgen." It's all Danny has to say to make Tucker give up.

**Sorry it's short. I just wanted to end the Crocker part of the story. Please Review.**


	11. Norm the Genie

**Chapter 11: Norm the Genie**

Danny and Tucker are at Tucker's home wondering about how to turn Danny back into a (sort of) normal half-ghost. Actually, Tucker is thinking about new wishes. "I wish I had an exotic milkshake like those you used to afford when your parents were billionaires."

Danny grants the wish. Tucker tastes it. "Yuck. I should stick to traditional flavors."

"Then why did you ask for one of those?" Danny asks.

"It was the only way to feel like wealthy since you can't give me a million dollars." Tucker answers.

Before Danny has a chance to reply, he and Tucker look at the window and notice something crashing at the yard. They go outside and find a lava lamp. "How did it get here?" Tucker asks.

**Fairy World**

"Tooth Fairy, where's my urinal cake?" Jorgen asks.

"I threw it away, Jorgen." She answers. "You need to outgrow your obsession with the 1970's."

**Amity Park**

"I have no clue." Danny answers.

Tucker then rubs the lamp. Smoke comes out of it and a GONG is heard. Tucker and Danny then see what they initially think is a ghost wearing Arabian-style clothing. The 'ghost' is using some sort of air purifier when he notices Danny and Tucker staring at him. He then picks a Genie Intro card. "Uh, which one of you rubbed my lamp?" Norm asks.

"I did." Tucker raises his hand.

"In that case," He starts reading the card. "Hello, _insert human's name here_, I am all powerful genie," He snaps his finger to make a huge sign reading 'Norm – Magical Genie' appear. "Norm. And you are entitled to three wishes."

"Sorry, Norm, but I already have a Fairy Godparent." Tucker replies, pointing at Danny.

"Yeah, I know. Fairy Godparents are useful." Norm replies. "But, have I told you my wishes are," Norm GONGs another sign. "rule-free?"

"Tucker, remember what Jorgen told us about genie wishes." Danny warns.

"Danny, which part of 'rule-free' didn't you get?" Tucker asks. "Norm, I wish I got a kiss from one of the finalists of the Miss Universe pageant."

Norm GONGs an old woman who kisses Tucker. "Yuck. Norm, I wished for a Miss Universe finalist."

"You didn't specify _which_ year." Norm replies and laughes. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha."

Even Danny laughes as well. "Tuck, you should admit you kinda deserved that. You should wish me back to normal."

"And lose my other source of wishes?" Tucker asks. "Are you crazy?"

"So, that's how you see me, Tucker?" Danny angrily asks. "Now I get why genies like Norm or Desiree like to twist wishes."

"You know Desiree?" Norm asks, surprised. "Then this must be Amity Park. I bet you guys had initially mistaken me for a ghost."

"You got that right, Norm." Danny comments.

"Ahem." Tucker gets some attention. "I still have two wishes left. And I wish Paulina would kiss me in the mouth."

"You're the boss." Norm replies. "Sort of." He then GONGs an ugly girl who kisses Tucker.

"Ewwwww. Who's that girl?" Tucker asks, disgusted.

"That's Paulina Gomez, of New York." Norm answers. "You never said _which_ Paulina you wanted."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. He's got you again, Tucker." Danny comments.

"Shut up, Danny." Tucker retorts. "As for you, Norm, you'd better not make any mix-ups with my last wish. I wish there would be no school for the rest of the week."

Norm snaps his finger and a huge GONG makes all schools in Amity Park disappear.

"What happened?" Danny asks.

"Tucker wished 'no school for the rest of the week' so, there will be no school for the rest of the week." Norm replies and then throws his lamp at Danny. "Think fast."

Thinking fast, Danny catches the lava lamp, which sucks him inside it.

"Danny?" Tucker asks, shocked. "Why did...?"

"Once the third wish is granted, the lamp sucks the closest source of magic available, which, this time, was that clueless friend of yours until another wisher rubs it." Norm explains. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna destroy Canada." He then GONGs a Canadian Mountie uniform for himself. "They've had it good for too long."

Luckily for our heroes, right after they had studied more about genies, Tucker had wished for a Fenton Thermos made of smoof. Tucker then uses it to capture Norm.

"Oh, fezes." Norm moans. "This is made of smoof, right? There's only three things that can trap me. Magical lamps, the charms of Barbara Eden and smoof made stuff."

"Exactly." Tucker maliciously replies. "And I won't let you out unless you agree to grant me three more wishes."

Not wanting to be out-jerked like he was when a buck-toothed kid made a similar offer, Norm decides to make a counter-proposition. "One wish."

"Three."

"One."

"Three."

"One."

"Three."

"ONE!"

"Two."

"OOOOONE!"

"Fine." Tucker angrily replies. "One." Norm is automatically GONGed out of the Thermos. "Okay, you've got _one_ more wish. But remember, you have to be careful with it. And you're just at your teens while I'm over fifty thousand years old. Come on, you can do it. And, by that, I mean you _can't_. Hwahahahahahaha."

Tucker thinks about it. "I wish I had three more wishes."

Norm sadly grants the wish. GONG. "How did you know you could use the wish for that? We usually tell our masters they can't."

"I know." Tucker replies. "I've checked it at Mr. Crocker's website."

"You tell _one_ human about it and soon the whole human race seems to know it." Norm moans. "So, what's your new first wish gonna be, techno-geek?"

"Let's see." Tucker says. "I need help to outsmart a fifty-thousand-year-old genie. I got it. I wish for a magical lawyer to help me."

"Oh, damn." Norm replies and GONGs a fairy dressed on a business suit carrying five cards and with poker chip floating in front of him. "Five aces, right." The fairy sarcastically comments until taking notice of his new environment. "Norm." He comments.

"Great." Norm sarcastically comments. "Him again."

The fairy then turns his attention to Tucker. "Hello, I'm Fairy Mason, your lawyer." Fairy Mason quickly introduces himself. "How may I help you?"

**TWENTY LEGAL MINUTES LATER**

"Now sign here, here and here that Tucker's wish of winning a million dollars, Paulina Sanchez loving him, Danny the Fairy being turned back into the halfa known as Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, being released from the lamp, you being sent back there and all the effects of the first three wishes you granted him being undone will be granted." Fairy Mason tells Norm.

"I _still_ hate being out-jerked." Norm comments as he singns Tucker's written wish and snaps his fingers. Danny is being released from the lamp and GONGed back into a halfa, Norm is one again trapped in the lamp and the schools reappear.

"Thank you, Tucker." An exausted Danny comments.

"It's not over yet, Danny." Tucker replies. A GONG is heard and a Texas-style car appears. A man dressed on Texas-style clothing leaves the car. "Howdy! I'm Doug Dimmadome!"

"Doug Dimmadome?" Danny and Tucker ask in unison.

"Exactly." He replies. "Doug Dimmadome. Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and the Dimmsdale Lottery. Which one of you is Tucker Foley?"

Danny points at Tucker, who raises his hand. "Tucker Foley, despite not being from Dimmsdale, you won ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!"

"Yeah!" Tucker exclaims. Paulina then shows up. "Tucker, you look so cute with that money." She comments.

Doug then picks up his camera. "Tucker Foley, what will you do with the money?" He asks.

"He'll save it for college." A man shows up and replies.

"I agree." The woman following him adds.

"And who are you?" Doug Dimmadome asks.

"We're Tucker's parents." Mr. Foley answers.

"And we won't let our son waste this money on anything stupid." Mrs. Foley adds as she and her husband take the check away.

"Okay, then." Doug replies. "Bye."

"We'll talk when you get your money back, loser." Paulina replies, also leaving.

"Hehehehehehe. Norm still got the last laugh after all." Danny comments.

"Shut up, Danny." Tucker replies.

"You're no longer the boss of me, Tuck." Danny retorts. "I'm worried about what to do with this lamp."

"I'll handle it." Jorgen announces as he BOOMs himself around. "I like stuff from the 1970's."

"Mr. Von Strangle, now that Danny is no longer a fairy, will I get a new one?" Tucker asks.

"No, stupid puny human." Jorgen replies. "You only had one because of a rule-free wish granted by a genie. You all will be allowed to remember this all but promise to keep it a secret."

Danny and Tucker nod in agreement.

At his office, Vlad is unhappy with the new events. "Well, I'll just wait for another chance." The fruitloop tells 'his sisters's' cat.

**THE END**

**Please review.**


End file.
